happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Complete Season Six
Description More insanity from the twisted mind behind 1visualfxguy, Gizmo. Prepare for lots of violence, surreal humor, puns, and pop culture references. Fake Trailers This DVD has a different feature than most. Instead of showing real trailers before the menu starts up, it shows a bunch of fake trailers that were actually deleted 1visualfxguy skits. These trailers are: Ram BooBoo - Boo-Boo Bear becomes Rambo Health Inspector Gadget - A delicious remake of the famous 80s cartoon show where Inspector Gadget becomes a food critic Mort and Mindy - The shazbot really hits the fan when Family Guy's Mort Goldman gets a new girlfriend after seasons worth of mourning over Muriel Camp Fraggle Rock - A mashup between Camp Rock and Fraggle Rock Let's Be RoboCops - A mashup between Let's Be Cops and RoboCop Vedder Late Than Never - The first movie since Into the Wild that features a whole soundtrack worth of songs written by Pearl Jam's Eddie Vedder Coryusha in the House - After several years worth of ridiculous memes, Disney finally listened to the fans. The anime version of Cory in the House has been made. Now please shut up and stop with those stupid unfunny memes! Let's All Go to the Lobby - A parody of the those old movie theater ads that ends with Nutty eating all the food characters Episodes * Where in Time is Giggles Sandiego? - When Giggles gets lost, Cuddles goes on a mission to find her * Happy Tree Feud - A parody of Family Feud in which the HTFs go head to head on a TV game show * Giggles the Guinea Pig - Giggles gets turned into a variety of random creatures and objects after offering to become Sorcery's test subject * Stone Guardians - Gargoyles wreak havoc on Happy Tree Town * An American Werebear in Happy Tree Town - Seth turns into a werebear * Disasters of the Universe - Sniffles attempts to revive his favorite childhood cartoon * Quill Bill - After getting possessed by an unknown bug-like creature, Flaky's personality takes a serious turn. She becomes an evil creature that wears a yellow jumpsuit and carries katanas. * Just Kitten With Ya - Giggles accidentally ticks off Tarsy when she makes a cat joke in front of him * Potato "cHiPs" - A group of potato chip cops arrest Mr. Pickles for speeding * The Softener Bear - An HTF version of Snuggles the softener bear visits Flippy's house and gets the wrong kind of hug * Splendid It First - Splendid meets Superman and they get into an argument over who has accomplished more superheroic feats * If You Give a Mouse a Cookie - Cheesy grows to normal size after eating a magical size reducing cookie * Ancient Greek Mythbusters - After seeing the movie Clash of the Titans, Sniffles goes back in time to Ancient Greece to see how historically accurate the film really is * 1776 - A parody of the film 300, featuring an HTF version of the Revolutionary War with George Washington instead of King Leonidas * Channel Flips - A collection of short skits all featuring Flippy brutally killing at least one character at the end (this episode is done in a similar style to asdfmovie, The Laser Collection, and Stick Figures on Crack) * Mother Deerest - Daphne celebrates Mother's Day when her mom visits town * Petunia and the Holograms - Petunia stars in a film remake of a corny 80s cartoon show * The HTF Bunch - A parody of The Brady Bunch starring various main HTF characters. * The Handy Man Can - Handy gets sick of his job and decides to take his first day off in years * Sawed By the Bell - A flashback episode featuring the tree friends as teenagers getting kidnapped by the evil guy from the movie Saw * The Game of Life - Cuddles finds a board game that can warp reality as we know it * Space Pirate Monkey from Pluto - This episode introduces a new character who's name is exactly what it sounds like so I'm not going to get into too much detail * In Pursuit of Happy Tree Friends - A parody of the Will Smith film, In Pursuit of Happiness * Grease Lightning - Disco Bear invents a flying car * Peanut Brittle - When Stacy breaks her leg, Nutty hears someone say that her bones are brittle which automatically reminds him of peanut brittle. He then becomes convinced that Stacy's leg is now edible and attempts to eat it * The Great Space Toaster - An unidentified flying toaster lands in Happy Tree Town * The HTFlympics - The Happy Tree Friends compete in the annual summer Olympics * No More Dog Balls - After his dog has a ridiculously large amount of puppies, Lumpy goes on a mission to castrate every pet in town * A Cow Says Boo - Cub becomes scared of a children's toys that makes animal sounds * Charlotte's New Web - Petunia attempts to rid her house of a spider * I Can't Ear You - Cuddles decides to boycott the local barbershop when The Mole unknowingly cuts his ear off * I Regret - Giggles and Cuddles play the most dangerous party game ever, I Regret. The game is where you have to tell you each other your deepest, most regretful secrets * Everybody Hates Trailers - At the local movie theater, a technical difficulty causes the same trailer to play over and over again during each showing of a much anticipated film. It's up to Lumpy to get to the bottom of the glitch * The Edge of the Cliff - A parody of the downer ending of the movie Thelma and Louise * Purple Rain - Cuddles and Muddles attempt to pass the time during a boring rainy day * Amp It Up - Amp decides to make his new video more cinematic than the others * Cats in the Cradle - Giggles visits Tarsy's house and meets her kitten niece for the first time In years * Clamalot - Irin films a rap music video about the story of Camelot featuring a much more hip version of Sir Mix-A-Lot * Doe Nuts - Kendall discovers she's allergic to peanuts * A Christmas Gory - Licky gets his tongue stuck to an icy pole after trying to imitate the kid from A Christmas Story * Rainbow Bright - After drinking a brain growth potion, Rainbow becomes the smartest citizen of Happy Tree Town * Beast Master:The Musical - A musical adaption of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Beast Master * I Feel Pretty - Crafty concocts a potion that makes her the most attractive girl in Happy Tree Town * Minute To Flynn It - Flynn stars on a game show * Cheating Chipmunk - Cam E. Leon films a video of Giggles dating another boy and posts it to the Internet which causes a lot of drama * The Champion from Down Under - Kickboxer has to face another Australian enemy in the ring.....Kicky the Koala * The Sweetest Day Ever - Nutty wishes that everything he touches turns into candy * Mikey Rat - A teenaged Toothy writes a report on the world's first cartoon character but when Pranky deliberately replaces all accurate Wikipedia information about Mickey Mouse with complete nonsense Toothy writes a very laughable report * Porky Pine - Flaky gets a job sticking her head out of a circle at the end of cartoons and saying "That's all folks!" * Pinball Lizard - Gwen becomes a pinball champion * Ants vs. Snorks - The Ants go to war with the titular characters from the 80s cartoon show The Snorks * Captain Kangaroo - In this epic season finale, Kickboxer becomes a superhero. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise